Monster or Confused?
by OTP-Crusie-Liner
Summary: Fiolee fic! Just gonna put that out there! Marshall begins to look at his doings as a wrong thing, and Fionna just wants to comfort him. Will he let someone in? Or, will he just brush it off, like he always does? R&R! Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.


A/N This is probably the last one for a while, guys, because I need to buckle down and finish the school year. Yea, I know, geeky, but I have to. K, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Fionna sat on Marshall's front door steps, waiting the vampire king's return. He had been gone for at least two hours, and she was beginning to worry. This of course was totally unnecessary, I mean, he's the VAMPIRE KING. He could hold his own. Fionna knew this, but that didn't stop her from jumping up when she saw his silhouette against the moon's breaking light beams.

"Have you been waiting all this time?" was the first question to come to his voice.

Fionna looked down, blushing slightly as his gaze looked her up and down. Holding her arm awkwardly, she replied with a murmured 'yes'.

Fionna had always liked Marshall, and tonight was no different. Cake had urged her for months to tell the vampire her feelings, but Fionna had always went against her companion's suggestion.

Marshall walked through the threshold into his living room, seeing the comforting place, he began to relax. He had been having a hard night.

They both migrated to the kitchen, where Fionna absentmindedly took two glasses from the top cupboard. She brought them to the counter, and grabbed the juice from the fridge, pouring both of them some.

Sliding one glass to Marshall, Fionna took the opposing glass, drinking small sips. Marshall sucked the rich color from his, pouring the rest down the drain. He no longer had need for it, but the richness of the dark red had satisfied his thirst.

"So," Fionna began, "Why were you out so late?"

Marshall look puzzled, glancing at his skull clock on the top of the loft. "Fi, it's only ten o'clock."

"No, I mean, why were you out for so long?"

Marshall placed his elbows on the countertop, leaning onto them, with his fists buried in his face. "I just had to do some thinking."

"Oh."

They stood there in silence, occasionally allowing Fionna to take a sip from her glass. "Well, at least you weren't killing all night long."

Marshall stood up straight, looking at Fionna with mixed emotions. "And, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

She stood there, thinking about why Marshall had gotten so serious all of a sudden. "Well, I know that, uhm, well you, kin of, kill, when you're out at night."

"And what?" He asked, "Do you think that's ALL I ever do?"

"No, it's just-"

"Just what? You think that I can only hold myself in check for so long? You think that I ENJOY the lives I take? Do you think that I want to be a killer? No, I don't. But guess what, I have no choice. When my hunger begins to beckon me to kill, I have no choice." He stopped with that sentence.

He had no choice.

His vampire emotions pulled him to the act of murder, to the point where he began to scare himself.

"I don't like killing, Fionna."

Fionna just sat there, stunned. She didn't believe it. Marshall never talked about this dark stuff with anybody, including her.

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, that," his tears began to slide down his pale cheekbones, "I am tired of killing."

He had his entire body bent over, his forearms on the counter, hands balled into fists. His emotional turmoil was beginning to reflect itself in his body language.

"Oh Marshy," Fionna went and hugged his sides, laying her head down on his shoulder. She sent a psychic feeling from her brain, just wanting to let the boy know, that everything was going to be fine.

Marshall stopped and turned, hugging Fionna back, and sobbing all the more violently.

He was a broken shell, just wanting for this weight to be lifted off his soul. Fionna was there to help his up, and to show that he didn't have to be evil.

"Marshall?"

The boy stood up, not wanting to terrify the girl with his emotions. "I'm fine Fi," he said, mentally shaking off his exhaustion, "I just needed to get that out, is all."

"Marshall." This time she said it with a different tone. A tone of understanding. A tone of reassurance.

He looked down to her. She may have been a bit shorter that him, but she was still the perfect height to reach up to face, caress it, slide her hand upwards to the crown of his head, and pull his head in for a kiss.

Marshall was somewhat shocked that Fionna was the kisser. She had always seemed like one of his tomboy friends. He couldn't just stand there and be the kissed. He kissed back.

When Fionna felt Marshall kiss back, the was reassured that she had done the right thing. She was finally doing it! She was kissing Marshall Lee, the Vampire King!

The kiss was a tango, a to-and-fro, both parties not giving up much room, but both pulling each other closer together for the real effect. The warmth radiating off them was boiling, and each had given the other their best. The kiss slowly began to decline, this time more softly, but still powerful.

They broke the connection. This was as far as the physical effect, for each would remember that kiss for some time to come.

"Now, let's see," Fionna said, sliding out of his hold, "If you want to play a little game." She then rushed out the loft, coming to a halt at the door, and upon her turning, saying, "Come and catch me if you can." Winking, she turned and hurried out the door.

Marshall stood for a solid second, frozen in time. He just never wanted that moment to fly by to quickly. A broad smile danced across his lips, his thoughts renewed and focused on catching her. He flew out the already open door, and rushed to catch the girl.

He wouldn't let this one get away.

* * *

A/N Ok, so last story for a while, unless I surprise you guys. Hope you enjoy it, and reviews NEEDED please! Alright, Dusty, for a bit, is OUT! :)


End file.
